Guinevere
''NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly.'' "Only justice will prevail." Guinevere is a Damage Hero(ine) of the Overwatch team. She is a former member of the Knights of Lionheart which was led by Soujiro Hattori aka Paladin. She is a Scottish knight located in Stuttgart, Germany who always believed in peace and has been the leader of the Knights since Paladin left for Overwatch. She was later approached by Paladin himself and offers her to join the team after Winston started a recruit alert. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Guinevere is Scottish with Irish ancestry and is born with a muscular mesomorph build. Her height is 6'4", just one inch away from Zarya's height and weight is 225 lbs. She has long wavy 80s-style ginger (reddish-orange) hair with blue eyes and slight freckles on the bridge of her nose. 'Attire' Her casual appearance is usually a suit of armor with a lion theme but more mobile than being large and chunky, which allows her to move more fully and is equipped with a helmet in which she wears when in battle. When not in battle, Guinevere is seen wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of dark khaki cargo pants and a pair of black knee-high army boots. Personality Guinevere is an optimistic and fearless young woman who takes much of the traits of her father, who served in the United Armed Protectors of Scotland. Inspired by his bravery and his overwhelming pride of Scotland, Guinevere chose the path to fight for her home country and also the world. Guinevere is very tomboyish and isn't afraid to get herself dirty in the battlefield, but she isn't afraid to get soft like she has a weakness for stuffed animals in which she keeps in her room and proudly shows her teammates her collection, in which Brigitte becomes friends with her due to her love for animals, cats in particular. Guinevere shows a sense of loyalty when on the battlefield. She has learned a lot from her leader, Paladin who started the Knights of Lionheart to pay homage to Reinhardt Wilhelm who fought in Overwatch. With her pride, she will stop at nothing to bring justice to the world and give peace, the people deserve. Backstory 'Early Life' Marissa Guinevere Eva O'Halloran was born in Glasgow, Scotland to Theresa Helen O'Halloran and John Michael MacCallum on April 3rd. She is the second of the O'Halloran-MacCallum quadruplets just one minute apart from her brother, Kaine, who was born first, followed by herself, then her sister Arianna and brother, Connor. Her father served in the United Armed Protectors of Scotland since his younger years and has become a positive figure to the whole country which inspired Guinevere to become a hero just like the old man. While her mother wanted her to find a husband and settle down like Arianna wants to do when she got older, Guinevere spent most of her time with her father, going under combat training such as martial arts and learning how to use weapons when in battle despite her young age. She would tell everyone around her that she would be just like her father, and some of them would just shoot her down saying that 'girls can't be heroes', which had been said for many years, but she would prove them wrong as she got older. 'Moving to Germany' Coming soon... Abilities 'Ragnarok Sword' The Ragnarok Sword is Guinevere's main weapon. It is a large sword created from a high-tech Blacksmith company, the Wagner-Krämer Munition which was also where Paladin's Lionheart Sword was created from. It serves as Guinevere's primary fire, dealing with 75% in damage. Main default key': Left-click' on mouse. 'Lioness Shield' The Lioness Shield is a large barrier shield in which Guinevere summons to shield herself and her allies from upcoming enemy attacks. Its power stands within 5000 health power and can absorb damage like Reinhardt's Barrier Field, Brigitte's Barrier Shield, and Paladin's Plasma Shield and would break when its health reaches to it's lowest. This requires a 10-second cooldown to reassemble before being in use again. Main default key: Right-click 'on mouse 'Stun Chain The Stun Chain is another mode for Guinevere's Ragnarok Sword. The Sword has six-segmented parts and can extend as a whip in which the top is powered by electricity to stagger enemies and prevent them from performing upcoming attacks. The ability delivers 25% of damage. Main default key: E''' on keyboard '''Booster Jump The Booster Jump is a mobile ability that Guinevere uses for faster transportation. It is bascally a jet pack built in her armor which gives her a high altitude jump almost like Winston's Jump Pack. The ability goes by 20 m range and 7 m radius. Main default key: L-Shift on keyboard. 'Lionheart's Flame' Lionheart's Flame is Guinevere's ultimate ability. When her ultimate is activated, her Ragnarok Sword engulfs in flames allowing her to perform more powerful blows to enemies who try to attack her and can even counter attack. The ability produces 75% in damage and does multiple kills if the damage is great. The phrase Guinevere says is "By the honor of Lionheart!" in which a player who plays her or an enemy perform this attack. An allied Guinevere, however, says "Spiorad na Leòmhainn!" which means "Spirit of the Lion!" in Scottish Gaelic. Main default key: '''Q '''on keyboard. Quotes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Scottish characters Category:Irish characters Category:German characters Category:Offense